


First day of Huntbastian week: Childhood

by CecilieFred



Series: Huntbastian week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilieFred/pseuds/CecilieFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Huntbastian week. Day 1: Childhood AU. <br/>They're about 10-12 years old in this. Hunter is the new kid in class, Sebastian is the popular kid. Hunter doesn't play with the others, but still he gets Sebastian's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day of Huntbastian week: Childhood

Sebastian was the first one who noticed the strange new boy in their class. At first he just didn’t care, he found the boy really strange. He was so well behaved, never made any trouble, and he kept to himself, almost as if he was scared of the other kids – much unlike Sebastian who enjoyed being the most popular kid in their class. He always had the most the play with, and he almost never got into trouble because someone else took the blame whenever they did something they weren’t allowed to. This new kid was so different.

After a week then Sebastian learned that the boy’s name was Hunter Clarington, and that he came from a family with military background – that explained some of the weirdness. He found out about this because every child had to make a presentation about themselves. Sebastian’s was very simple; he just stood there and bragged about his French background, and of course he said a few things in French, which made everyone clap. Hunter’s was very well-made; he had made drawings of his house, his cat and he told everything about his family, almost as if he was reading from a script. That was when Sebastian first noticed just how strange the boy was.

After a month then Hunter still just sat quiet in every break, alone. He was never outside with the others; he just sat inside, drawing or reading. Sebastian found him so extremely weird that he was thinking about the kid when he was at home. He had even asked his parents if they knew anything about the Clarington-family, but as expected then they didn’t know anything.

After two months Sebastian noticed that Hunter wasn’t in school for a whole week, when he asked the teacher why, then she told him that he was sick. Sebastian was so worried about him that he stayed inside that whole week, although it was in the middle of spring and the sun was shining every day. The day Hunter returned then Sebastian almost ran straight to the boy, until he saw the almost invisible signs of a black eye. Hunter seemed even more quiet than usual when he sat down at his seat, and when everyone else ran outside to play, then he stayed inside as always, the only difference being that this time, he wasn’t alone.

“Hunter?” Sebastian stood by the table where the boy was, a slightly worried look on his face. Hunter was clearly surprised and looked very confused at the other boy.

“You’re… Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe, right?” he said and slowly he stood up. They were about the same height, but Hunter seemed a bit more muscular, where Sebastian was small and slim.

“Where have you been? Mrs. Jules said that you were sick, but you don’t look like someone who has been sick.”

“I… I was.” Hunter looked down when he answered, and when he lifted his arms to hold around himself, then Sebastian noticed a few bruises on the backside of the other boy’s arms. He got a sad look on his face.

“Hunter… Is someone hurting you?” he asked bluntly, pointing at the bruises, which made Hunter jump and look away. He quickly shook his head.

“No-No… I-I fell of my bike.” Sebastian knew that it was a lie, but chose to not push the boy’s limits; instead he focused on something else.

“I like your drawing. Is that a bird of some sort?” he asked when he pointed to Hunter’s drawing, and the other boy seemed to relax a bit again, glad that they changed subject.

“It’s a warbler.” he smiled, and so did Sebastian.

“It’s pretty. Can I draw something as well?” Sebastian’s smile turned into a small grin, and when Hunter nodded, then Sebastian quickly sat down, grabbing the pencil and underneath the drawing of the bird, then he drew the two boys, as good as he could, before giving the drawing to Hunter. “Here you go. Now come play with me.” and before Hunter could protest then Sebastian had taken his hand and dragged him outside, finding a ball that they could play with. Soon the two of them had grown close, and Hunter kept the drawing of them in the top drawer of his nightstand, so that he could take a look at it whenever things got too hard at home.


End file.
